A Hero's Fall is a Villain's Rise
by Rani-Girl
Summary: "Oh, you're the new lad, are you? Let me guess, the one who thinks he'll become the great hero, right?...you are simply a younger version of me and I an older of you...Oh, you are just like me; always defending what's right and protecting the realm of light, yes...I used to be the hero, the one who fought for the light...I'm a fallen a hero, and you soon will be too." Future fic
1. Sora to the Apprentice

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Okay, I posted this originally on Deviantart. I've been neglecting my FF account, so I'm posting this here, too. Let me clear something first - this is not a reader self-insert. It will not be in entirely second person. I'm switching writing styles until I feel comfortable writing in a more traditional style. But, I stink at fight scenes, so when and if I get to that, someone else will hopefully help me with that (or write it for me and get every last drop of credit; I probably won't have detailed fight scenes, then again).**

**This takes place YEARS after KHIII. It's my version of the future. So the characters we all know are old. Sora and co. are in their fifties or older, but still have fight in them. Seriously, this may focus somewhat on an oc, but the original characters aren't background characters. Also, since my future!story will never be canon and this takes place decades later, characters will probably be out of character, but hopefully recognizable.**

Oh, you're the new lad, are you? Let me guess, the one who thinks he'll become the great hero, right? You've done a lot of good, wiped out quite a bit of my forces. You've made me re-think many of my plans; you're a light hearted boy, aren't you?

Flattery? Heavens, no! I wouldn't flatter you if it meant the world! I'm simply seeing myself in you, so it's really a narcissistic comment.

Huh? Oh, you're confused. But you don't really care. - Now that's rude to simply try to cut into an old man like that. Now stop that, you know I'll keep dodging you.

What's that? You're not like me? Oh, my dear boy, not only do we the basics in common, but you are simply a younger version of me and I an older of you. You don't understand, but you don't really care. Pity. But it only proves my point to be true all the more.

You never said anything? You're not going to become me? Well, of course, why would you want to destroy countless lives right now? Why plunder, ruin, and obliterate everything you see before you _now_? You're still young, needed, and most importantly unmotivated. You don't need to believe in order to become motivated. Did you think when I was young, this was my dream life?

Oh, come now. I've got you by the wrist. You're strong, but you can't take me on yet. You're still too weak. Hear that cracking sound, feel the pain? I know you do by that agonizing yipe. I've broken your wrist. The bone has been completely crushed through. Are you THAT strong?

No, I didn't come here to fight. Just talk. I want to observe my future protégé. Oh no? You won't be? What am I talking about? I've found I love mocking you. No, you won't for a long time. But you are me and I am you. So yes, you will be my protégé one day. Just not for a long time, as long as you don't get yourself killed first.

Oh, him and her? Yes, they did switch to my side. Yes, they are also my underlings. You'll beat my control out of them? That's not very nice to say about your childhood friend and master's old friend's mental state. Yes, I see you are still too weak and callous. But I need to see more, first. I've witnessed enough of your fighting ability, I need to see more of your personality.

So you won't talk? Good, then listen. And I know that order makes you fume.

Have you or your mentor ever given thought to why they switched sides? Why I am the 'evil one'? They weren't led astray and I wasn't born with a grand scheme in mind. Just like you, as a child we all played, squabbled, and had our friends. We dreamed of flying, going past the ocean, and having epic adventures. Just like you.

I'm not humanizing anyone, boy. I'm stating the facts. Do children not seek more than a blanket and bottle when they reach a certain age? So full of youth and want. Dreams, innocence, determined imagination. I remember it well and fondly. I miss those days of anxious waiting and fun playtimes.

You only believe what you've been raised to believe. You only know what you've been told. Oh, you read about me? I'm assuming someone wrote that book, too? You're so thick headed. Just like me back in those days. I sort of am today. As I was saying, boy, don't let others think for you, about me or anyone else. Think. For. Yourself.

It's not difficult to mull things over at your own level. You've been trained to think that anyone who doesn't agree with your or the majority is evil. I'm not saying I should inducted into sainthood, I've done terrible things in time, things I don't regret. But had I the majority, it would be me you look up to instead of your mentor. He would be the outcast, not me.

Oh, morals? Oh, you are just like me; always defending what's right and protecting the realm of light, yes. Morals are largely believed by the majority. Many morals, while I can respect them, are against human nature and history. No matter what, things such as death by unnatural cause or mental torture inflicted by others will never go away. People like me existing or not. There's not much point to them.

I know it's difficult to understand, but think of us as people, not enemy objects.

There are three types of villains: the psychotic ones, the vengeful ones, and the ones with a cause. They can and are often confused. Lots mix them up. Now boy, which do you think I am?

No, not generally evil, you thick headed, spineless twit. Let me explain each, since your mind is still controlled by the mass majority.

Those who are psychotic are mentally ill. These people only seek to destroy for nothing more than want. They are sadistic, seeking pain and misfortune from others, nothing more. They have no greater cause. Nothing. Only selfish, pointless desire. Consequence means nothing to them - at least not compared to their desires.

The vengeful ones were wronged on the past, and seek their revenge through ways the majority did not approve of. They have no desire to really do much else than get back at the ones who wronged them. What wronged them? Maybe they were looked at the wrong way or had their best friend taken from them forever. The point is, all they want is revenge, and everything in between is either unnecessary or slack that has to be carried out. Once their goal is reach, they are left with the consequences, but they either don't think or care about those. It depends on the person.

Then there are those with a cause. They are the rebels, the ones who take the unethical path in order to prove their point, get what they want, destroy those they consider wrong. They do not seek consequence, they seek change. And they've seen following the system will not gain this. So they take the other path, the one that that will bring them hatred and scorn. The damage to the innocent is unfortunate, but necessary. That is the price they must pay for the sake of their cause.

I have a cause. My cause you will come to understand. And when you do, you will join me.

I was you once, as I've said. I used to be the hero, the one who fought for the light. I always belittled the villain, considered him or her my enemy, nothing more, not once did I think, 'this is a fellow human being'. You think I'm not human because of the fact I am scum, but get used to the fact most have, are, and will be scum. We are still biologically human. I thought they were scum, too.

I've seen enough. I don't have time to examine from anywhere but afar, now. Your master is on his way. We have our differences, but we are alike enough that I know we are the same. I'm a fallen a hero, and you soon will be, too. One day. I apologize for not being able to explain more properly. Perhaps next time.

I will leave you with a question I want you - and I know you will eventually - to ask your master.

"Master Riku, what was Sora talking about when he said, 'Our murdered friend, Kairi'?"

**Has anyone caught who Sora is supposed to resemble here? Thank you for reading! By the way, this will not continue unless I get feedback either here or on Deviantart. (I'm Ladeedadala - don't ask why I'm on there because I don't draw).**


	2. Riku Report

**Again, thanks for reading. I'm still playing with writing styles, but eventually I'll stick with just one - probably.**

Darn it! Darn it! DARN IT! I can't believe after all these years, he still believes Kairi's death was planned by our own friends and allies. I've shown him countless times that her death, while no accident like I originally thought, was not our doing! Kairi was our best friend, she was a Princess of Heart. Even if for some demented reason our side needed her dead, I would have never have allowed it to happen. _NEVER._ Why can't he see that?

"That's exactly why you and I were never told."

That was his response. And I can see that he still fully believes that. Oh, Sora...

But why would he bring this up to Avetis? My apprentice wasn't even born when she died. He has nothing to do with it. Besides, no one has brought up Kairi since it became evident Sora wasn't coming back.

I want to focus on Avetis right now, but my mind keeps going back to those times. I keep thinking of the goofy kid I grew up with, the forgiving friend I tried to destroy, and the hero that brought us all back together. The still goofy yet mature young man that played a key role with the rest of us in defeating Xehanort. The fun-loving sap who sometimes forgot to use his brain once Xehanort was gone for good. And then I see a sobbing brunette clutching Kairi's corpse to his chest.

It's haunted me for years. My nightmares start out innocently enough, but even in my sleep I know how it's all going to turn out before I wake up in a cold sweat. The only difference from my dreams and reality is that sometimes I see Xehanort - whether it be the master, young version, Ansem, or Xemnas - standing next to the broken, traitorous, twenty-three year old I once knew. Sometimes he has a hand clapped on his shoulder as he smirks down at me. Other times he's chuckling at me. The rest of the time Sora has transformed into him. And he's always bursts out laughing like some lunatic patient in a mental hospital.

I've grown used to the nightmares - in fact, I've went from having them every night to having three random days a week of pure nothing between sleep and wake. But now I'm worried - Sora is going after Avetis in almost the same way we were approached as teenagers.

I've tried getting in contact with the others. There are even less of us now that Sora's wiped out Yen Sid, Terra, and Mickey. (Just writing that sentence sounds unbelievable - I guess I'm still in shock of it all). Namine's death has also has an effect on Roxas, despite how long ago it was, so I'm still having difficulty locating him once again. Xion's out looking for him as I write. I've been able to contact Aqua, who assures me she'll get a hold of Ven. Once I'm done with this report, I'll try to get in touch with Disney Castle again, but it's been tough since Sora's last attack. Queen Minnie's all but locked the world down.

Kairi's death was hard on all of us. I couldn't think straight for a week, much less eat. Her adoptive parents did not take the news well at all - the mayor actually slugged me for not protecting her. Our friends were in complete shock. It was no surprise Sora took it the hardest of everyone, but no one expected his way of coping would be to turn his back on everyone in favor of a delusion.

No, it can't be just a delusion. Sora was never the brightest, but he was always far from stupid and cared too much to let his own feelings hurt his friends so. Someone had to influence him. We already dealt with Kairi's murderer and rest of the Order behind it. But Sora was alone with the leader in the last battle. When he came out of it, she was nowhere to be seen and he refused to look at anyone in the eye or talk about it. Could she have said something? Did Sora's grief allow him to believe whatever nonsense she said?

I've sometimes wondered what if Sora was right all along. Are we just puppet on strings who can killed off when it suits a greater purpose? But then I shake it off. That's foolish. We're friends, allies, and in each others' hearts. There's no higher up using us like dogs. If there is, I have yet to know of them.

The leader - she never gave her name - is it possible she's still alive? Did she survive and is now working behind the scenes? Maybe I just want to believe that. After all my former best friend has done, despite how much I want him gone at any cost (because it's too late to save him, much to my regret), I still want someone else to shift the blame to. Does that make me pathetic?

Nevertheless, I have no proof she didn't die that day. There may not be a body, but there's been no activity we can readily link to her.

Then again, could she have influenced Sora before he took her out? Then, later, he began to believe it himself. Could that be it?

I have nothing to back any of that up. I have to focus on my apprentice.

Avetis is so much like Sora at that age. Not the brightest, but sincere and determined. Just like Sora at fourteen, his friend has also joined the bad guys. He determined to get him and Lea back.

Lea. Now there's a curious thought. The guy has to be in his sixties by now, but he hasn't lost any of his attitude or questionable actions. Could he be pulling another Castle Oblivion here? He was strange the last time I saw him. I hope that's what he's doing. Hopefully, not telling us anything is just to make his plan more effective. Otherwise, I'll thrash him.

I can't keep focused. I need to, but I just can't. I need to get more sleep. I've gotten maybe six hours since Sora broke Avetis' wrist two weeks ago.

I can't believe he was left alone with him. I told him to stay in the courtyard, practice his magic while I spoke with Ansem the Wise and Ienzo. But no, he had to wander away. When I discovered he was gone, I searched Radiant Garden for him. He was near the Bailey. Avetis was on the ground, clutching his wrist. He howled when I tried to examine it myself. The bone was completely crushed, not just split. He's lucky it was his left hand instead of the right hand.

He told me right away it had been Sora, but kept the details to himself. I got the full story - including Sora's question - out of him this morning. This is bad. I don't know why Sora wants Avetis. If it wasn't for the fact he can wield a Keyblade, I would have left him in Traverse Town. Sora lost his Keyblade a while after he betrayed us. Maybe he wants one back? Lea is certainly not using his, from I've seen. I don't believe for one second Sora wants a protégé. It has to be a ploy for something. Right?

I told Avetis that Sora was trying to manipulate him. I told him, somewhat painfully, that Sora and I never had a friend named Kairi, much less one that was murdered. He asked me if Sora and I had ever been friends - he caught on from 'ocean' that Sora and I must be from the same world. Judging by how he jumped, I think I scared him when I roughly denied it, told him I had never met him until he started going after the worlds. Everyone knows not to tell him any different.

Unless one met Sora before he changed, no one knows that he used to the hero of the Light. As much as I hate to lie, we can't let the new generation know that they can switch sides just like that. Times aren't what they used to be. We can't afford something like the Keyblade War or Xehanort's attempts to recreate it happen again. Personally, I think it's stupid to keep everyone so ignorant, but I can see the need. I wonder if my teenage self would agree. I don't think so.

Avetis is being kept under lockdown and watched by two guards. He's been told it's so he won't mess up his arm or other body parts anymore while training - I know he'll try to sneak out to train. He hates it. He believes I'm treating him like a baby who can't fight his own battles. It's true that we'll continue our training once his wrist is healed, but the lockdown is for his own safety. Whatever Sora's planning with Avetis, it can't be good for anyone, especially the boy.

But I still wonder - what was he talking about when he told Avetis about 'the majority'? This isn't a political affair. What was that about?

I just got a message from Donald and Goofy from Disney Castle. Sora's minions have been spotted near the Cornerstone of Light.

**Avetis - Unless the source I found it on is wrong, the name means 'good news' in Armenian. If people want more, his background will be explained later.**


End file.
